There are various types of reusable, detachable shopping bag with companion pouches available in the market with varying colors and sizes. The fastening/securing of pouch to the bag differs and also the means of folding, carrying the bag varies from one to another. However, the means and ways of attaching the wristlet pouch to the shopping bag and folding the bag conveniently by fastening using a commonly available means is lacking. Further, at times it becomes an overhead for the customers to carry the shopping bag along with them while shopping.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a shopping bag that can be folded and fastened conveniently along with a reusable and detachable wristlet pouch, which can enhance the shopping experience of a customer. Further, there is a need for the customers to have a hand free shopping experience.